Fire Prince of Konoha
by yanas1693
Summary: Zuko believes Azula's warning about Ozai wanting to kill him for the throne. And Runs way from the Fire Nation to Konoha. where he trains to become a ninja. Will Zuko finally find the acceptance he craves? Disclaimer: I Don't own Avatar or Naruto
1. Unknown Place

Chapter 1- Running away.

Zuko was fast asleep. Tired after failing his fire bending demonstration in front of Fire lord Azulon. Then the sound of his door opening quickly brought him out of his slumber and was on guard for an immediate attack. As his eyes started to clear he recognised the figure standing in front of him. It was his little sister Azula. Standing there with a shit eating grin that made you want to knock her teeth out. But Zuko knew better he's sister was a prodigy and he well to be polite was not. And Azula would never let him forget it.

 _"Azula what are you doing here?"_ Zuko asked rather cautiously. _"Fathers going to kill you"_ Azula said in a singsong voice. Zuko didn't look convinced. _"No he really is."_ Azula said this time in a serious tone. _"What are you talking about Azula? Fathers not going to kill me_." Zuko said with confidence. _"After you left Grandfather was furious that father would ask for Iroh's birthright. That he didn't not understand the pain of losing a first born son. And ordered him to kill his first born son."_ Azula _stated "May be you can get a nice Earth kingdom family to adopt you_." Azula said once again in a singsong voice. _"Knock it off Azula dad wouldn't do what."_ Zuko said trying to convince himself that it was not going to happen. Then a new voice was heard at the doorway _"Your father wouldn't do what?!"_ said the unknown voice. Zuko and Azula looked up and saw that it was the mother Ursa looking at Azula with a stern look. Azula replied with a lie _"nothing" "it's time you and I and have a talk young lady."_ Ursa stated and dragged Azula out of Zuko's room.

Zuko was in shock could his father really kill him, he didn't want to believe it. So he tried to channel that thought out of his mind by chanting "Azula always lies" like a Mantra he kept repeating it. He started to think maybe father could do it he would have a lot to gain. Zuko was not a fire bender he could feel, while he could produce a few sparks. He felt like there was a conflict of energies in his body. Something else flowing through him. Ozai could kill Zuko and have Azula be his first born. The more he thought about it, the more he felt it was going to happen. After an hour of thinking he come to the conclusion that Ozai was going to kill him. If he wanted to survive then Zuko would have to take Azula's advice and leave the Fire nation.

Zuko quickly gathered the essentials and sneak out of his room. He quickly left the palace and went all the way to the harbour. He could have paid the fare to have a boat take him to the Earth kingdom, but it was too risky he didn't want to have the sailors recognise him. So instead he snuck unto the nearest ship, from the looks of it looked like a cargo ship to an unknown destination.

Zuko was aboard the cargo ship and snuck into a crate filled with strange weapons. The trip was well underway and Zuko could feel the onsets of fatigue kicking in and slowly started to drift into sleep. He started to dream of his mother and would she miss him. He also started to dream of his uncle Iroh and the fun times he had with him. Would he be ok? Would he be safe from his father and grandfather?

Zuko was still asleep but then he felt the crate start to move. This meant only one thing the ship had docked. Zuko started to ask questions like where had the ship taken him to and would it be out of the reach from the Fire nation? Zuko could feel the crate moving and knew it was heading to its destination.

It felt like days had gone by but the crate had finally reached its destination. Now came the big moment, where was he? As the crate opened up he saw that he was in a very big village. Was it an Earth kingdom village? Zuko asked himself. Then Zuko saw something, something extraordinary, he saw a mountain with faces carved in it. As he was observing this amazing structure he did not see that a man had approached him from behind _"Who are you?!"_ The voice boomed authoritatively. Zuko quickly whipped his head around and saw a man with white spiky hair and a mask looking at him.

Back in the fire nation….

Ursa was in her room making a poison for Ozai to give to Azulon. She could not believe that Ozai would kill Zuko just because he wanted the throne. She had struck a deal with Ozai that she would kill Azulon and go into to exile, whilst Ozai promised to keep Zuko away from harm.

Ursa was done with the Poison and on her way to give it to Ozai. Before giving it she decided to check up on Zuko and see if he was alright. As she approached his room, she opened the door and looked inside and saw that Zuko's bed was empty. He was gone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

A/N: this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I know my writing could use a lot of work and I'm open to criticism. This is story is inspired by Deus Swiftblade and may have similarities. But I shall try to keep it original. See you all next chapter. And please Review :)


	2. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Naruto**

Chapter 2 New beginning

Ursa was distraught her son was missing, that fear quickly turned to rage and she stormed off to Ozai's room. _"How could you!"_ She spat. Ozai calmly spoke _"What is wrong my dear wife?" Zuko, how could you kill Zuko?! We had an agreement!_ Ursa hissed. Ozai was now confused _"What are you talking about?"_ Ozai inquired _"I went to Zuko's room to check up on him. To find it empty. He is gone."_ Ursa angrily stated, tears were starting stream down her cheeks. There was a moment of silence and Ozai closed his eyes and spoke _"My dear wife I am many things but I never take back my word. We had a deal and I intended on keeping my end of the deal. What happened to Zuko? I do not know. But I can assure you I had nothing to do with it."_ Ursa looked at husband, at first not believing a word he said. But the look on Ozai's face told her that he was telling the truth. Ursa simply nodded at her husband's words, tears still trickling down her face. Ozai placed a hand on his wife's cheek and whispered _"We will find him."_ Ozai left the room, Ursa standing there could only think of Zuko and if he was safe.

Back to Zuko…

The mysterious masked man looked at Zuko _"Who are you?"_ the man ordered. _"M-m-my name is Zuko sir."_ Zuko stammered. _"Where am I sir?"_ Zuko politely asked the masked man. The man looked at Zuko. _"Sorry kid but I can't tell you that. I'm going to have to take to our leader."_ The masked man said. Zuko was nervous, what was this place? Who was this leader this man spoke of? And what happen to him?

Zuko and the man approached a big red building, this must be where the leader resided. After climbing a flight of stairs and entering the building they approached a door. Zuko gulped this must be where the leader of this place is. The man knocked on the door and waited for a reply, after a few moments a female voice spoke through the door _"Enter!"_ The man opened the door and he entered, Zuko followed after him. He finally saw the leader this masked man spoke of and he was shocked at what he saw. She had long raven black hair and black eyes they were big maybe because of the glasses. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt which revealed her toned arms. While she didn't look scary Zuko knew she should be feared. _"What is it Obito?"_ the leader Ordered. _"Sorry for the interruption Lady Sarada but I found this young boy inside one of the weapon crates."_ Obito spoke.

Sarada looked at Zuko and asked him _"Who are you and what are doing here?"_ Zuko thought for a second should he lie about being from the Fire nation or tell the truth. If he lied these people could find out and kill him, but if he told the truth and they were enemies of the Fire nation then they would kill him anyway. So he responded honestly. _"My name is Zuko and I am the prince of the Fire Nation, or at least I was until I found out my father was going to kill me to gain the throne. So I snuck upon a ship and it took me here. I am here to seek sanctuary from my father."_ Sarada closed her eyes and reflected upon the boys words. _"I see. I cannot deny a boy seeking refuge from potential threats that would go against everything Konoha was created upon."_ Sarada stated.

" _Plus you are a long way from home."_ Sarada said with a small smirk. _"What do you mean?"_ Zuko asked. _"The fire nation is on the other side of the planet. You see this world is split into two separate halves. On one side you have of the world you have the four nation. Which is where you come from. And this side of the world with 5 countries. Right now you are in the fire country and more specifically you are in the hidden village of Konoha. There are four other countries: wind, lightning, earth and water. In these countries there are hidden villages: Sand, Cloud, Stone and Mist. A leader of a hidden village is given the rank Kage. And so Konoha's leader which is me is called the Hokage. The Sand village's leader is called Kazekage. The Cloud village leader is Raikage, Stone leader is Tsuchikage and finally the Mist's leader is called the Mizukage."_ Sarada explained

Zuko pondered on what the Hokage had said then he asked _"How does one become a kage?"_ Sarada replied with a simple and quick response _"Simple be the strongest ninja and hold your villages best interest at heart."_ That response only had Zuko ask more questions. _"What is a ninja?"_ Sarada sighed _"A ninja is what we call elite warriors on this side of the world. Similar to your benders" Benders use Chi to manipulate the external environment around them or simply bending an element. Ninjas use chakra to manipulate the internal energies and manifest outside making them more versatile. Which bring me to my next question can you bend Zuko?"_ This question shocked Zuko then he looked down at his feet " _yes"_ he replied so quietly. _"Can you show me?"_ Sarada responded back. Zuko Sighed and get himself into a basic fire bending stance. Zuko started to go through the set and was poorly completing it barely producing any sparks.

As Sarada was watching Zuko's demonstration she couldn't help but think this boy had potential but the fire bending stances he was doing were too rigid and it seemed to go against his body's natural rhythm. Finally Zuko was finished his demonstration and he looked exhausted. Sarada brought her hands to her chin and looked at Zuko. _"Interesting I have never seen this before, a person from your side of the world with Chakra."_ Sarada stated. Zuko stared at her blankly this was not response he expected. And what di she mean he had chakra. Sarada seemed to read the boys mind and continued her explanation. _"Zuko the reason your fire bending is so weak is because whenever you use chi your chakra overpowers it and dilutes your bending. Your chi reserves is quite small but your Chakra levels are quite high for someone your age. However if you are to use chakra for Ninjutsu your body would explode. So I have a proposition there is a man who can extract the chi from your body leaving only your chakra. In this process you will lose your ability to bend fire permanently. If you accept I can register you as a Konoha citizen and unroll you in the Ninja Academy. Do you accept?"_ Zuko thought about this he had chance for a new beginning. Maybe he could find the acceptance he needed and craved. _"Yes I will become a Konoha ninja"_ Zuko stated. Sarada smiled at him _"Good I'll take care of the registration and enrolment. Obito can you take him to the hospital to see Jun and bring him back here after you are done. Zuko when you come back I will have your living arrangements sorted."_ Obito simply nodded in response.

Zuko was at the hospital inside of Jun's office. He had his shirt of and lying face down in the bed. Jun had many needles floating above Zuko's body glowing with chakra. _"What I am about to do is place this needles coated with my chakra and put them in your main pressure points and hopefully draw out the chi in your body and have stick to my needles and draw it out."_ Jun explained. Zuko simply nodded in response. _"The pain is going to be immense from this procedure. And it is necessary to become a ninja."_ With that Jun placed the needles over Zuko's body and slowly inserted them in. At first Zuko didn't feel any pain what so ever, but then as the chi started to form clumps in his body and stick to the needles, he started to howl from the pain and subsequently passed out.

When he finally woke up, he felt different lighter and freer flowing. Jun smiled at him and said _"The procedure was a success. You only have chakra flowing through your body. Now you can take your first steps at becoming a ninja."_ Zuko simply smiled back at him and thanked him for helping him. At this point Obito walked in _"Good you're awake. Time to head back to the Hokage's office and sort your living arrangements."_

Back at the Hokage's tower Sarada greeted Zuko and Obito back from the hospital. She was glad to hear it was successful. Then she looked at Zuko _"Zuko about your living arrangements I have asked someone I trust to look after you I Can't have you living by yourself. Meet your new legal guardian. Himawari Uzumaki._ Zuko had a look at her, she had long dark purple hair, ocean blue eyes and whiskers on her cheeks. And she was smiling at Zuko with the kindest smile he had ever seen more than his mother. _"Hi Zuko, aren't you a handsome young man. My name is Himawari but you can call me Hima for short."_ _"Hi Hima my name is Zuko and it is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for looking after me I am forever in your debt."_ Zuko responded with bow. Hima giggled at the young boy. Sarada simply watched the interaction between Zuko and Hima. _"Congratulations Zuko you have been officially registered as a citizen of Konoha and enrolled in the academy. And one more thing seeing as you live in Konoha now and planning on becoming a ninja you need a family name. I know in the fire nation it is not common to have this so I took the liberty of giving you. I have given you Hima's family name. So you shall no go by as Zuko Uzumaki."_ _"Thank you and I accept the family name it sounded pretty cool."_ Zuko responded with a smile.

Zuko and Hima went home, Hima's home it wasn't very big. Well when you grow up in the Fire nation palace of course it's going to seem small. But it was cosy and felt intimate unlike the Fire nation palace. Hima looked down at Zuko _"You must be hungry?"_ at that exact moment Zuko's stomach started to growl fiercely. Hima just giggled at the response Zuko gave. _"I'll make dinner and to celebrate your first nigh here I'll make your ramen."_ Zuko had never had Ramen before and was curious to know what it tasted like.

After about half an hour of preparing Hima brought out the ramen. Zuko looked at it and it smelled divine. Hima served Zuko a bowl and watched him with a smile. Zuko picked up a pair of chopsticks and picked up some noodles and carefully place it in his mouth. The first bite was heavenly he had never tested anything like this. He quickly picked up his bowl and scoffed the ramen down. After finishing four bowls of ramen he looked up at Hima _"Thank you for the meal. It was absolutely divine."_ Hima smiled at him _"You are very welcome Zuko. Now you better go to bed you start the academy in the morning."_ Hima showed him to his room and said good night. As Zuko went to bed he was excited about tomorrow and begin his new life as a ninja.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: I know this Chapter was long and boring. But I need to set the story in motion. Now the real fun begin when Zuko's training begins. See you all next chapter. And please review :)


	3. Training begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar.**

Chapter 3- Training begins

 _Back in the fire nation-_

Ozai was waiting for Azulon in his Audience chamber. It had been a few days since Zuko disappeared from the fire nation. Azulon walked into the room and saw Ozai waiting for him. Azulon despised Ozai and did everything he could to make it known to him.

"What is it this time Prince Ozai? I don't have time to waste talking to you." Azulon said without a single bit of care in his voice.

"It is Zuko father he has gone missing and we have no clue on how to find him." Ozai said calmly

"Humph… so what is the problem I recalled asking you to kill Zuko because you me to make you fire lord instead of Iroh. Azulon said still not caring about the situation.

Ozai thought for a minute and then spoke "Well father with Zuko gone missing and only a few people know the truth of the situation. We can pronounce Zuko dead and then you can make me Fire lord. Just like we agreed."

Azulon did something completely unnatural, he started to laugh and it was loud. "You fool I never said you would be fire lord." I just wanted to watch you suffer. Trying so hard to get something you can never have. I would rather die and watch the fire nation burn before I make you fire lord. Prince Ozai because of your foolish ego and trying to go over the top of your brother. I hereby banish you and your family from the fire nation."

Ozai looked stunned not believing what he heard. "Please father reconsider I only had the Fire nation's best interest at heart." Ozai begged.

Azulon had a sinister smile on his face. "Fine Ozai if you can find and capture the Avatar I will end your banishment and I will also crown you fire lord." Azulon mocked Ozai with a cruel joke no one has seen the Avatar for a hundred years. "You have three days to leave the Fire nation" Azulon stated with authority.

Ozai stood up and left. He couldn't believe that his father had done this. Ozai was determined to find the Avatar and regain his title and his honour even if it was the last thing he did.

 _Back in Konoha-_

Zuko was waiting outside the academy, there were a lot of kids with their parents. Apparently today was induction day for all new students to the academy as such they required a member of their family to be present. Zuko's parents were not there but his new legal guardian was there Hima. Then the crowd started to quiet down and Zuko looked Sarada the Hokage was standing there and ready to deliver a speech to the new academy students.

Sarada addressed the crowd "I know all of you are excited about taking your first steps in becoming ninjas. Be warned the path of a ninja is not an easy one and is not for the faint of heart. However if you are willing to put hard work and never give up, this experience shall be rewarding. Before I go, I would like to leave you with a question. What kind of ninja will you be?"

After the induction ceremony finished Zuko was heading to his first class. He couldn't help but think what kind of ninja he would be. As he was pondering on Sarada's speech he noticed the door to his classroom. He approached the door and stopped, pausing for a moment, he started to take deep breaths brace himself "this is it. It's now or never." With one last deep breath he opened the door and walked in. Zuko looked around the room, the room was fairly bug it could fir around 40 kids. This was no different from the classes in the fire academy. The environment in this room was certainly different, here the kids were livelier and were happily conversing amongst each. Compared to the fire nation children in the academy how did not talk to one another, the school was not a place to socialise but to learn and that was it. Zuko looked around for an empty seat and found one right at the back between two boys. One boy had weird markings on his face and a puppy in his jacket. The other boy was wearing a hoodie with glasses.

As Zuko took his seat the door opened and a lady walked in. She had long raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Her outfit was consistent with a standard Chunin. "Listen up brats!" the lady barked out almost immediately the chatter began to die down. The Chunin waited a few moments before speaking again. "Welcome brats to your first day at the Academy, My name is Ikumi Umino and I'll be your home room teacher. "In response the class responded with a greetings to their new Sensei. "I know a lot of you a nervous, but I order for me to get an understanding of how to teach you I need to test your current abilities." The class began to groan and protest at this idea but it was quickly shut down by Ikumi. "Silence! And move your butts outside to the training grounds."

At the training ground there where dummies lined up for target practise, a race track and an area used for practise matches. "I'll be testing your starting levels. First I want to see your aim with a shuriken and kunai. When I call your name step and throw the Kunai and dummy 1 and the shuriken at dummy 2." Ikumi looked down at her clipboard and called the first name on the list "First up Torune Aburame" a boy with a hoodie and glasses stepped forward. The same boy Zuko sat next to. Torune stepped up to the dummy and threw 12 Kunai at dummy 1. Out of 12 6 hit its mark whilst the other 6 were slightly off from the centre. Overall a decent throw from a rookie. He achieved a similar result with the shuriken as well. Zuko studied his technique watching him closely and trying in his head to replicate.

Zuko was strategizing how he would throw the kunai and shuriken, not really paying attention to the students taking their turns. Zuko attention was strained when his eyes saw a girl. This girl was different she had unique red blood hair and big cerulean eyes. The moment Zuko saw her he was absolutely smitten with her. "Kushina Uzumaki. Your turn." Ikumi sensei called out.

Kushina walked up to the dummies with a certain aura of confidence around her. Zuko was completely captivated by her, the way she looked, the way she walked and how fiery red hair glistened in the sun light. Kushina closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She quickly opened her eyes and with lightning speed she throw the kunai and shuriken at the dummies all of them hitting the targets.

"Well done Kushina you hit all the targets. Top marks." Ikumi stated.

"It was nothing sensei. These kinds of stupid tests won't even begin to tap into my true potential." Kushina said rather smugly.

Everyone was in shock at how easily she handled the Kunai and shuriken. Girls immediately became jealous and guys started to lust for her. Zuko was also impressed with her demonstration but now he was nervous because it was his turn next.

"Zuko Uzumaki you're up next." Ikumi called out the name from her list.

Zuko gulped and slowly began walking up towards the dummy. He realised he was nervous and began to take deep breaths to calm him down. He picked up the shuriken and threw them at the target. To his dismay every single shuriken missed the target. The class began to snicker but Zuko was not thrown off just yet he still had the Kunai to prove himself. He picked up the Kunai and took aim and threw them. He closed his and prayed that at least one hit. Once again every single one missed the target. Zuko began to despair. He thought that training to be a ninja would be different to training to become a fire bender. He thought he would have some talent. It didn't help the situation that the whole class started to laugh.

"Man you suck. You can't even handle basic ninja equipment. You should quit now before you get killed." Yelled one kid

"Yeah my grandma can do better than that and she is a civilian and 90 years old" another kid also yelled.

Zuko had never been more humiliated in his life. At least with fire bending whenever he stuffed up a form no one dared laughed at him he was still royalty. But here that didn't matter so the torments of his class mates was relentless.

Kushina pushed passes the crowed and stood in front of Zuko. She did not look too happy. "I don't know who you are or where you are from. You will never be a true Uzumaki. Not with your level of skills. If you had any honour and respect for what we do then you will quit by tomorrow." Kushina said with no remorse for Zuko's feelings.

Ikumi decided to cut in and end the humiliation poor Zuko was suffering. "That's enough brats. Time to head back to the classroom we have got a lot to learn."

As the class head back Zuko looked and saw Kushina talking to a few of her friends and she was laughing. Zuko thought back to the face Kushina had when she told him off. It was look of complete disgust. Zuko realised that Kushina would never be interested in a guy like him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: it has been brought to my attention that my writing style was completely wrong. Thank you KyuubiNoPuma for pointing that out. I have decide to make Ozai like Zuko in the mail ATLA series and have him grow as a person throughout the story. As for Zuko I didn't want to take away his main quality which is his fighting spirit. So to make him a genius ninja would have been too easy and too quick. Kushina in this story is not Naruto's mother but is named after her. However her personality will be almost similar to the original Kushina. Please review and I'll see you all next chapter.


	4. A new Teacher- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar**

Chapter 4- A New teacher. Part 1

 _In Konoha-_

It had been six months since Zuko started at the academy. Despite training his heart out every waking moment of everyday. He was making little progress. He was at the bottom of the class.

Zuko was a loner, because of his status as an outsider plus the fact that he sucked at every aspect of being a shinobi. He spent his time in class sitting in the back where no one was. During the lunch breaks he sat by himself.

Today was the last day of school before the summer break. During lunch Zuko was eating by himself per usual. There was a test today reviewing the henge no jutsu. Zuko was spending the remaining time during lunch thinking how he was going to tackle this test. In the six months he has been at the academy he hasn't performed a single jutsu correctly.

"Alright brats break time is over. Move your buts back to class we will commence the review test immediately" called Ikumi sensei

"This time I will get it right. Definitely this time." Zuko whispered to himself.

As Zuko was heading back to the class room he saw Kushina. The red haired beauty was surrounded by his other classmates. She was laughing and joking, truly at the centre of attention. As she stopped laughing, she saw Zuko staring at her.

Zuko was stunned for a moment when he saw Kushina looking at him. He then composed himself and smiled at her. Kushina was not fazed she simply gave Zuko a heated glare before heading off inside the classroom.

Zuko stood outside for a moment, shocked for a moment from her reaction. He then remembered his first interaction with Kushina and how she expressed her dislike for him.

Inside the classroom Zuko was waiting as per usual for his name to be called up for testing. Like all tests it was done in alphabetical order. So he would be tested last.

After an hour of waiting it was finally his turn to get up and perform the jutsu. He objective was to successively transform into Ikumi sensei.

Zuko stood at the front of the class and faced his sensei. He closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths.

Zuko began to mould his chakra and he moulded a lot of it just to be safe. Then did the appropriate hand seals.

"Henge no jutsu!" He screamed out. Becoming surrounded in a puff of smoke. Zuko closed his eyes and prayed that he had performed the jutsu successfully.

As the smoke disappeared Zuko's form came into to sight. He opened his eyes and too his dismay. He had not taken the form of his sensei Ikumi. But instead he looked like some fucked up ghoulish like creature.

Zuko released the jutsu, reverting back to his original form. He paused for a moment, then bowing his head in shame. He couldn't look anyone in the eye he was so embarrassed.

Like a daily routine the whole class began to erupt in laughter. An in your face tormenting laugh. Zuko raised his head slightly to look at his classmates.

"Typical dead last screwing up the most basic level of Ninjutsu." One student howled out

"He has been here for six months and he can't even do a proper transformation." Screamed a girl

All sorts of student were yelling out either how funny it was that Zuko couldn't even perform a single transformation or that it was simple disgraceful.

" **That's enough!** "Yelled Ikumi sensei. The whole class fell instantly silent

"Zuko I want to speak to you after class." She whispered to Zuko.

Zuko simply nodded in acknowledgement of his sensei's request and returned to his seat. As he was about to sit down he looked up and saw Kushina looking at him her eyes burning with fury and pure hatred. Zuko simply bowed his head in shame.

"I'll see you all after the break. Make sure to keep up with your training. But please most of all enjoy your summer." Ikumi sensei stated to conclude class and the end of the term.

After class finished, Zuko waited for everyone to leave before he walk over to the front of the class and approached his sensei.

"Zuko, do you know why I asked you to stay behind after class today?" Ikumi sensei asked Zuko.

"Yes Sensei I do" Zuko responded. "It's because I screwed up todays test and you are disappointed." Zuko continued.

Ikumi had a quick look at Zuko before she responded. "Yes I did call you because you failed that test, but I am not disappointed at all."

Zuko looked up in shock. He didn't expect this kind of response from his sensei.

"Zuko the main reason why I asked you to stay back was to tell you a story about a man named Naruto Uzumaki. During his days at the academy Naruto was just like you he was dead last he couldn't perform Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu. But as Naruto began to grow older he began to blossom. Becoming one of the greatest ninjas to record and becoming the greatest Hokage that has ever lived."

Zuko listened to his sensei's tale with great interest. He couldn't believe that a boy just like him could become such a powerful ninja.

Ikumi placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and spoke in a caring manner. "Don't lose hope just because you are failing. As long as you believe then you will succeed."

After talking with Ikumi sensei and her tale of Naruto. Zuko decided to head towards training ground seven. So that he may improve on his skills.

Once he arrive at the training ground he decided that he would practice the Bunshin no jutsu. He began to mould chakra and formed the seal.

"Bunshin no jutsu."

Instead of clones of himself being formed, he saw deformed figures lying on the floor.

" **Damn!"** he cursed

He kept trying to perform the jutsu, but it kept on resulting in failure after failure. After an hour of practise he decided to take a break and regain his strength.

"You are putting too much chakra into the jutsu." An old husky voice called out.

Zuko whipped his head around and saw what looked like an old man sitting under a tree. Zuko couldn't see this man's face because it was covered by a hat he was wearing.

"Who are you? And how do you know if I'm putting too much chakra into the jutsu?" Zuko squeaked out.

The old man simply laughed. Annoying Zuko very much.

"I used to be a Ninja once and I was considered to be quite good. I can help you if you are nice to me." The old man stated.

Zuko was stunned to learn that this old used to be a ninja and the fact that he was willing to help him meant a lot.

"Please I need all the help I can get." Zuko practically begged the old man.

The old man stepped forward from under the tree and into the light. He had blue eyes and a round face. He also had whiskers that looked exactly like Himawari.

"Firstly you shouldn't mould all the chakra you have into one jutsu. If you do that it will overpower that jutsu and disrupt the balance. Instead picture a thin wire and you are funnelling your chakra through this funnel. So you are still supplying power to the jutsu but it is more controlled. Try it."

Zuko took what the old man and straightaway put it into practice. He focused his mind and pictured a funnel and began mould the appropriate amount of chakra through the funnel. He then performed the seals.

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

Zuko looked up to his surprise and saw too perfectly created clones standing next to him.

"How did you know that would work?" Zuko asked in amazement.

"You have the same problem I used to have. You have poor chakra control." The old man stated bluntly.

Zuko couldn't believe it. If it wasn't for this old man he would never have figured out the problem for his failures.

"All right kid it's great that you have learned the Bunshin no jutsu. But that's about as useful as a poopy flavoured lollypop. Instead how about I teach you the Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

"That would be great old man, but who are you?" Zuko inquired

The old man simply chuckled. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm offering to be your teacher for the summer break. By the time I'm done with you. You won't be dead last when the academy commences again."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **It's been long time since I have updated. Sorry been busy with uni and work. I used a quote from dodgeball thought it would be funny. Because no self-respecting ninja uses the Bunshin no jutsu. Hopefully this time I don't take as long to update. Please leave a review.**


End file.
